Gibbs' Girl
by DarkSideCookie
Summary: This is the sequel to my story 'Good Girl'. So maybe you should read that first... Still KIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again. This is the promised sequel to my story 'Good Girl'. Thanks to all who encouraged me to write it. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and don't earn money by this. If anything resembles another story or real-life, it is totally unintended.

**Pairing:** Kibbs, mentioned Tiva

* * *

Kate sat at her desk in the bullpen, staring into space. Although it was only 0930, it was already hot outside. The thermometers had shown more than 90° during the last week, and not even Tony was complaining that they hadn't had a field case for days. Feeling unmotivated to do her paper work for today, her thoughts had started to wander.

It had been nearly 3 months now since Gibbs and she had become a couple. Fantastic 3 months. They had had their fights, yes, but all in all it had been fantastic. Back then she hadn't thought that this relationship would be secret for such a long time. She had expected that a nosy Tony soon would find out. But, due to the fact that he had been busy with Ziva, he hadn't seen the differences in their behavior those first days. If McGee had noticed something he was decent enough to ignore it and since Abby had known from the start, Ducky had been the only one to find out. Being the wonderful uncle-like man he was, he had been happy for them and had promised to stay silent as Abby. Within few days Gibbs and she had managed to regain their former work habits and everything at NCIS had returned to normalcy. Outside work, however, her whole world had changed. Although switching between their places, they lived pretty much together by now and she had learned so much about Gibbs and herself.

"Rrrrrrrring." Gibbs phone snapped Kate out of her pondering. Moments later the well-known "Grab your gear!" sounded through the bullpen.

"Please boss, don't make us going outside. My brain's going to boil." Tony whined.

"Couldn't do much more damage…" McGee muttered only for Kate to hear as they entered the elevator. Gibbs had stopped dead, blocking Tony. "Ok, DiNozzo. Stay here and help Abby." Smirking he turned and joined the rest of his team.

"What is Abby doing?" Ziva asked, watching the closing doors.

"She got a new 'baby' and is rearranging her lab to find the perfect place for it." Kate couldn't suppress a grin.

"Knowing Abby, I guess this will last the whole day long?!" Ziva seemed to have not much pity for her boyfriend and joined her coworker's smirking.

"Stop being malicious!" Gibbs ordered. Fortunately no one could see the twinkle in his eyes.

###

Kate parked the truck next to the black Dodge in front of a house in Quantico. Getting out, she spotted a greenish McGee leaning next to the door, leading to their crime scene. _Maybe he should have switched places with Ziva, she doesn't seem to mind Leroy's driving._ She thought, waving towards Ducky and Palmer, who arrived that moment. Entering the house with Ziva, she looked out for Gibbs. Finding him standing with the MP next to the dead body, she crossed the living room to join them.

###

"What happened here?" Gibbs heard the voice of his girlfriend. _Subordinate!_ He corrected himself. He always made sure to think in the right terms. It helped to act appropriate to the respective situation. He nodded towards MP Rogers to fill Kate in.

"Corporal Turner was stabbed by his wife. She was found next to the body, knife in hand, when a neighbor checked because of the noise, ma'am."

"Agent Todd." Kate corrected.

"The noise must have been caused by the falling things." Ziva tossed in, pointing at the broken china, lying in front of an open showcase.

"Ziva question the neighbor. Kate, the wife. McGee… Where is McGee?"

"Here, boss." McGee entered the room with Ducky and his assistant. He seemed to have recovered from the drive.

"Start with the photos. Ducky, what can you tell me?"

"May you introduce me to this poor fellow first, Jethro?"

Everybody went to work.

###

Kate followed MP Rogers to the master bedroom. Entering, she was a little shocked by the sight being revealed to her. Stared at by a young MP, the corporal's wife sat crying on a chair, her hands cuffed behind the backrest. The tears streamed down her face and mingled with the blood covering nearly every inch of her clothing. Crouching down next to her, Kate demanded. "Uncuff her!" The young guard tried to protest, but a fierce glance from Kate and a nod from his superior Rogers made him hurry.

"I'm Agent Kate Todd with NCIS." Kate told the woman, now covering her face with her hands, shaken by sobs. "I have to ask you some questions about what happened. But first we get you cleaned up."

###

Having done some swabs from the blood on the woman for Abby, Kate had accompanied her to the bathroom, to take a shower. Coming back to the bedroom, she shoved the evidence bags containing the bloody clothes and the swaps, into the arms of the young MP. "Bring them to my colleagues." And registering his hesitation she added. "Now." He obeyed, and Kate started to question Melissa Turner.

###

Leaving Melissa behind, again guarded by the young MP ("Just watch her!"), Kate returned to the living room to update her coworkers. Ducky and Palmer had already left with the body, but McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were still processing the scene.

"She confessed the stabbing of her husband, Gibbs." Kate came straight to the point. "But she claims self-defense. She says he pushed her into the showcase and hit her. She tried to stop him and suddenly she caught hold of his knife and the next she claims to know is kneeling over his body, trying to stop his bleeding."

"Would match the evidence so far. You believe her?" Gibbs dropped another bag filled with shards into the evidence box and looked up.

"She is really exhausted. And she has many bruises at her torso. It's the job of a doctor to confirm that, but I don't think this was the first time the corporal went violent against her…"

"Ok. Take her to Bethesda. Take Ziva with you." Gibbs tossed her the car keys.

###

Carrying evidence to the truck Gibbs passed Kate and Rogers, standing halfway between the house and the Dodge. "So how does a beautiful young woman like you end up at NCIS?" was everything he could hear. This little joke flirted with his Katie. _Calm down, marine. She can handle him!_ Returning, he listened carefully.

"So, would you like…" "Kate you still have the truck keys?" Gibbs interrupted Rogers, stepping near.

"Oh yes." She turned to him, handing them over. "I should hurry. Ziva and Melissa are already waiting in the car." She flashed him a relieved smile and walked towards the Dodge.

Forcing his eyes away from Kate's back, Gibbs caught the MP watching said body part. "Mind to stop gaping at MY Girl's butt?" He snapped at him.

###

Kate had to smirk when she heard Gibbs's comment. _I love him being possessive. He definitively deserves a reward for that… _

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** As always, please review and let me know your thoughts about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Minor referring to NCIS's anti sexual harassment policy ('Driven', 4x11) : )

* * *

Coming back to NCIS about 3 hours later, Kate entered the bullpen, whilst Ziva escorted Melissa Turner to Interrogation. Gibbs and McGee were standing at the big plasma, obviously discussing the backgrounds of their victim and his wife. She stepped near.

"…neighbors say they had a harmonic marriage." McGee ended.

"Then they are not very observant." The men turned to her. "The doctor is certain that she was physically abused. She has bruises in every possible state of healing. She hasn't admitted it yet she didn't deny it either…"

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva brings her into Interrogation, but we should give them a few minutes. We picked up some food on our way here…" Her voice was calm, but her eyes begged Gibbs to give the poor woman time to eat up.

Gibbs showed his perfect poker face, staring into her eyes. "With me, Agent Todd."

Hurrying after him, Kate started. „Gibbs, this woman…"

He cut her short. "To Abby!" Stopping at the elevator, he cast a side glance at her. _I love her being angry. This fierce twinkle in her eyes will be my death someday._

###

The opening of the elevator doors filled their persistent silence with loud noise. Rushing into the evidence garage, they saw Abby jostling with Palmer. Stunned, they watched as Abby grabbed a knife from Palmers belt, thrust it at his thigh, causing Palmer to stagger and fall to the floor.

Looking up, Abby noticed them. "Hi guys! Liked the show?" Grabbing Palmers hand, she helped him up.

"This theatre knife is awesome, Abby! Can I borrow it for Halloween?" Palmer was exited as ever. "You know I want to go as…"

"What was that, Abs?" Gibbs barked.

"Jimmy helped me to reconstruct the crime, my great Gibbs." And with a glimpse at Kate. "I mean, not MY Gibbs, as in we belong together or I own him or…"

"Abby!" Although smiling at her friend's stuttering, Kate stopped her warningly. If Jimmy would find out, their secret wouldn't be one very much longer. "What have you figured out?"

"We rebuilt the crime scene." She pointed at the showcase, behind her. "With fake china of course." Her hand lowered towards the plastic dishes, lying on the floor. "And since Jimmy and I have similar physique to Jason and Melissa Turner's…" She padded on her socks towards her platform shoes.

"Result?"

"Haven't you seen it, Gibbs?" Abby hopped on her right foot, trying to put her left shoe on.

"Abs?! You got paid for that. If I do your job, you'll be unnecessary."

"You won't kick me out." Abby smiled at him. Gibbs wasn't sure if it was due to her statement or the fact that she had managed to put her shoe on. "It is absolutely possible that Melissa was attacked by her husband, reached his knife and stabbed him in self-defense."

"Thanks, Abs. Let Tony get you a Caff-Pow." Gibbs pecked her at the cheek and went for the elevator.

"How is Tony?" Kate asked Abby, grinning wide.

"Maybe in a faked coma again." Abby mirrored her face's expression. "But I will wake him soon. I have another constellation to try out…"

"Coming, Agent Todd?" Gibbs was in the elevator again.

###

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Kate muttered. "Keep barking at me, Agent Gibbs, and the reward you earned earlier will turn into a night in your basement, drinking bourbon."

Gibbs turned to her, staring questioningly.

"To answer the questions you obviously have: Bosses, stopping horny guys ogling their female subordinates, deserve a reward. That's model sexual-harassment preventing." She paused for effect. "What that reward would be, I hardly can tell a coworker. That would be a yellow-light situation at least…" With that she winked at him and slipped through the opening elevator doors, heading for autopsy.

Left behind, a suddenly pretty hot Gibbs swallowed hard, finally leaving the metal box through already closing doors.

###

"How nice to see you, my dear Caitlin." Ducky welcomed Kate as warmly as ever. "Isn't Jethro coming too?"

"I guess he needs another moment, Ducky." The smile on Kate's face didn't actually explain anything to Ducky.

"So how are you?" Kate could sense that Ducky wasn't referring to her solely.

"Absolutely great! He can be so…"

"…impatient!" Gibbs had entered the room. And again an innocent bystander wouldn't have caught the whole message hidden. "Duck, what can you tell me?"

"Like I already told you at the crime scene, Corporal Turner was stabbed through the femoral. The knife they found at Melissa Turner matches the wound perfectly. The bruises around the trauma indicate that she indeed tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it. Unfortunately she didn't know first aid very well. Her mistake was to remove the blade. But even if she hadn't done that and would have stanched the limb expertly, I doubt that Jason Turner would have survived. A total rupture of the arteria femoralis superficialis is hard to live through even with a strong health as this poor fellow's. It causes a deathly blood loss within a few minutes, what reminds me of this fisherman back in Britain, he accidentally…"

"So you agree that his death was not on purpose?"

"Yes Jethro. Melissa Turner may was abused by her husband, but she had not the intention to kill him."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs was on his way out again. Waving a goodbye towards Ducky, Kate followed him.

###

Due to the evidence, they were able to close the case not long after the second questioning of Melissa Turner. Around 1730 they all sat in the bullpen, working at their reports. Noticing the time Kate spoke up. "Mind if I leave now, Gibbs? You'd get the report tomorrow."

Gibbs locked his blue eyes with her brown ones, trying to figure out what she was up to. "Go, Kate."

"Thank you." Kate turned back to shut her computer down.

"You got a date?" Tony nosiness was aroused. "Hadn't had one for quite some time now. 'Bout 3 months, right?"

"Not your concern, Tony."

"Come on."

"Ok. I kinda have a date." Kate picked up her purse, rising. In the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs' eyes snap up, unbelievingly staring at her.

"Who is he?" Tony wasn't satisfied -of course not- and followed her to the elevator.

"It's not a he." Kate enjoyed the expression on her coworker's face. "I have a date with my bikini and a lot of cold water." She stepped into the elevator, pressed the button to close its doors and threw a last sentence at Tony. "And it's a private pool party."

###

Back at his desk Gibbs grinned, noticing what kind of picture Kate's words would create in DiNozzo's mind. How should Tony know, that Kate had offered to watch a neighbor's house during their vacation and was allowed to use their pool for her swim training.

###

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** Do you want to read about the reward? Review me…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Remember, Zach is the name I gave to Rachel's husband (I don't think he had one in the series.)

**Caution!** The last part of this chapter is M-rated, but since the rest of the story isn't, I haven't changed the rating. So if you are too young or offended by sexual contents, I ask you to skip this one. The parts previous to the third ### I deem for T, so you may read it for the storyline.

* * *

Gibbs was driving home. He had received a text from Kate, the time she must have gotten home. 'Lasagna ready at 2000 sharp.' He would be more than punctual. He loved Kate's lasagna, like nearly everything she was cooking, backing, roasting, … She definitively was a natural in the kitchen. _I may have eaten more during the last three months than during the three years prior. Thank goodness I'm also a lot more physically active._ Grinning, he pulled into his driveway.

###

Kate stopped at the pool edge. Her sports watch told her, she had only ten minutes left until she had to pull the lasagna out of the oven. She would have to hurry to get showered before that. Climbing out, she wrapped a towel around her body and slipped through the gap in the hedge into Gibbs' backyard. Quickly she entered the house through the backdoor, hasting for the upper bathroom. Turning into the hallway, she bumped into her boyfriend. "Whoops! What are you running from?" His strong arms encircled her waist, steadying her.

"You're already here?" She sounded surprised.

"That a problem? Shall I wait in the car to give you time to smuggle your toyboy out?" His eyes sparkled humorous.

"Not necessary, my king. Ricardo is already off." She joined the quip. "But I have only a few minutes left for showering."

His eyes wandered over her get-up. "May I suggest you wait until after dinner and I'll join you?"

"I don't want to put fresh clothes on, smelling like a chlorine tank."

"That's kinda the idea here." He pulled her closer to meet her lips in a heated kiss.

Retreating to catch her breath, she smirked. "Another one of these and I may be convinced." She whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. Gibbs wasn't the man to deny her that. Connecting their mouths again, he traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Kate complied with his request instantly, opening her mouth to his caresses. Their hands roamed their bodies, pressing up against each other. Kate's towel pooled long forgotten around her feet.

Suddenly a loud beep broke them apart. "Dinner is ready." Kate muttered against Gibbs's face. She wriggled out of his embrace to safe their meal from burning. Gibbs sighed and followed her, rearranging his now uncomfortably tight pants.

###

Their dinner had been even more silent than usual, since Kate had felt a little awkward sitting in her bikini at the dining table and Gibbs had been busy with exploiting the same. Loading the dish-washer together, Gibbs spoke up. "Today is Thursday; so tomorrow your brother will drop off your nephew at Rachel's, right? What time exactly are your arrangements to babysit over the weekend?"

Kate was slightly surprised about Gibbs interest in her family. _Probably he only wants to know how long I will be gone._ The time she had told him that she would help her sister to take care of their nephew, she had been on the verge of asking him to tag along. What eventually had stopped her was that she had doubts whether he would feel comfortable around the kids, knowing that they might remind him of halcyon days with Kelly. Plus they would have to reveal their relationship.

"Besides a short visit after hours tomorrow, I promised to come over the entire Saturday morning, so Rachel can keep some of her weekly appointments she had to cancel for tomorrow. And since Zach comes back from his business trip Sunday around noon, I offered to keep an eye on the kids that time too, so Rachel will be able to pick him up at the airport and maybe have lunch à deux."

"Don't I deserve a lunch à deux?" Gibbs pouted playfully, watching her to close the dish-washer and push the power button. Kate turned to him, mirroring his crossed arms, but smiled. "Leroy, be assured we have plenty of time left to enjoy the weekend. And talking about things done two by two, I'm reminded of a shower I was promised."

"You trying to distract me, Katie?" Gibbs asked, as she left the kitchen already removing her bikini top.

"Is it working?" She spoke over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't able to catch sight of her naked breasts yet.

"Guess so… Run!" He started after her, trying to catch her as she sped up the stairs, giggling like a teenager.

###

He caught her at the top of the stairs. Spinning her around, he pressed her against the wall, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. Her hands instantly went up, one holding onto his shirt, the other one stopping only in his neck, tugging playfully at his hair. Gibbs right hand moved to cup her breast and Kate moaned. Her back arced, pressing her closer into his touch and her limbs went numb as his thumb graced her nipple. Feeling her weaken in his arms, Gibbs grabbed her ass, lifting her up. Subconsciously she wrapped her legs around his hips, causing both to groan as her barely clad core connected with the bulge in his pants.

"Bathroom!" She ordered between two kisses. He growled fretfully, but obeyed. _You wouldn't complain, if you'd know my plans._ She thought.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Gibbs lowered her onto her own feet. She tugged at his shirt. "Off!"

"Bossy, eh?" His comment caused her to step back, out of his reach.

"Remember what I told you in the elevator?" His quick nod made her smile. "Well, shut up." He removed his shirt like nobody's business and soon was backed up against the vanity unit. "Stay!" _I'm starting to understand why he commands all the time. It definitively is fun._ She moved in to kiss him passionately, stopping the very moment she felt his hands on her back. Without a word she placed them back on the wooden furniture next to his hips. Sure he got the message she recommenced their kiss, her palms caressing his well-toned chest. His head fell back, eyes closed, giving her better access to nibble at his throat.

Gibbs felt her finger tips brushing teasingly lower, caressing his pecs, his abs, circling around his navel, tracing the line of curly hair towards his throbbing arousal. Reaching his waistband, she quickly undid his belt buckle, button and zipper as her mouth went, kissing and nibbling, southward. Biting lightly down on his nipple, she pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his rock hard erection. She followed her fingers prior trail with her lips, sliding her body slowly down, pressed up against his, causing him to gasp for air.

Lowering herself to her knees, Kate stopped shortly when her teeth grazed over his pubic bone. Her palms had to prevent his hips from bucking, as her mouth made contact with his member. "Fuck." He exclaimed, feeling her lips and fingers closing around him. _This won't take long. But it's heavenly._ His last coherent thoughts escaped the moment she started to move.

Working him slowly, Kate rapidly pushed him to the edge. "Katie…" He warned, feeling the familiar tightening in his belly and testes. His knuckles turned white by the strength he clamped at the furniture he leaned against. Unperturbed Kate continued to suck hardly. Once, twice, trice. Swallowing the life-giving liquid, as he eventually let go, coming into her mouth.

The time Gibbs had regained some breath and strength, he looked down. Kate was still settled on her knees, kissing and stoking him softly. Unclasping his hands from the vanity unit, he pulled her gently up, encircling her waist in an embrace. "Everything ok?" She asked quietly as he leaned his forehead against hers, wordlessly locking their eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice was earnest.

"Why? I thought… I mean you enjoyed it, right?" She was confused.

"You told me, you don't like swallowing. And I…" Her hand over his mouth muted him.

"I told you about bad experiences. I never said I won't try again." Removing her hand she kissed him hard. "I love you, Leroy. Giving pleasure to you makes me happy too."

One of his gorgeous smiles appeared on his lips. "In this case: Yes, I enjoyed it. Definitively! If this is what I get, I will gladly rescue you from each and every horny guy in this entire world." Chuckling, Kate took his hand and led him into the shower.

###

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** Please share your thoughts with me… : )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it took me too long this time but I'll try to change for the better. And the more reviews I'll get the faster I'll write, I promise. So it's in your hands… : )

* * *

Kate woke by the movement next to her. The smell of fresh coffee entered her still dream clouded mind. Since Gibbs needed his first coffee the very moment he woke, plus he needed less sleep than her, he had formed the habit to sneak out for his first cup and return for some cuddling before they definitively had to get up. Kate turned around and snuggled into his broad chest, instantly encircles by his arms. He placed a kiss into her hair. "Good morning, Katie." His voice was low and loving.

"Morning." Kate mumbled without moving. She was still a little tired, since, due to Gibbs' return of her favor, their shower last night had endured a little longer plus they had continued with a third and fourth round in the bedroom later.

"Are you ok? You don't exactly sound fit." Gibbs seemed a little worried.

"'M ok. Just went a little overboard with the training yesterday." It wasn't a complete lie. If she had known how long her night would last, she would have skipped the swim training.

"Can't remember you complaining back then…" Gibbs voice had switched to amusement.

"I'm still not complaining, Leroy." Her eyes had flung open, sparkling. She knew, he was about to push her buttons. And she knew he knew it would work. Without a single thought of resistance she melted into his kiss as his hands moved down to cup her butt, shifting her nearer to let her feel his hardened desire.

###

Kate arrived late at NCIS, coffee and bagel in hand. She hadn't had time to breakfast yet, mostly because the time they finally got out of bed, they had to hurry a lot. Like some times before, during the last three months, Gibbs had given her a head start, so only three agents were present as she entered the bullpen.

"Good morning." She dropped her purse on her desk.

"Morning Kate." They chorused. _Sounds as if they had practiced._ Smiling she plopped in her chair. Although Ziva had tried to stop him, Tony strolled over towards her. "So how was your pool party yesterday? You look pretty satisfied." He grinned shamelessly. Kate had to suppress an annoyed sigh. She totally had forgotten about that.

"There was no party, Tony. I went for swim training to cool down. And I was alone!" _At least at that time._ She gave him a gaze but Tony acted unimpressed. "I do not believe you." His face was still decorated with an ear-to-ear grin. "You'll have to practice that one, to compare with Gibbs deathly stare. But he will give you a good example as soon as I tell him that you've been late again. He will lean over your desk, invade your personal space and stare into your eyes 'til you feel like a little, fearful rabbit." Tony mimicked his words resting his hands on Kate's desk.

"You think so DiNozzo?" Like often Gibbs appeared in the very best moment as if materializing out of thin air, giving Tony a start. "Don't distract Kate. She has to do her remaining report. And as far as I know Abby isn't quite pleased with her lab yet." Skipping the head slap this time since he knew perfectly that another day rearranging the lab would be a harsh enough punishment, he settled in his chair, watching an abruptly dragged down Tony scuffling to the elevator.

###

Sometime later a loud "Ding" was heard. The well-known sound of the elevator aroused the attention of nearly everybody in the bullpen. Since the weather had changed from a dry heat to a moist one, only few agents were really motivated and the little interruption was highly welcome. Kate looked up from her report and turned to catch a glance at the new arrival.

"Rachel!" She rose from her chair, starting towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kate. Am I not allowed to visit my little sister at work?"

Referring to the baby her sister carried, Kate asked. "You brought Eliel! I didn't forget an appointment we had, did I? I mean, I'm still at work and we had agreed for me to babysit only after hours."

"Calm down, Kate." Rachel had reached her sister and laid a reassuring hand on her forearm. "You haven't forgotten anything, but I need your help."

"What do you need?" Kate led Rachel towards her cubicle. Seeing the curious looks at her colleagues' faces she spoke up. "Guys, you remember my sister Rachel?"

Ziva, McGee and even Gibbs sounded a greeting.

"So who is this little one?" Ziva came near.

"Ziva, meet Eliel." Kate said. "He's my brother Ben's. This morning, Ben and his wife left for a caught up honeymoon, since Sara was heavily pregnant when they got married 11 months ago. So Eliel is staying with Rachel."

"That's the problem, Kate." Rachel churned in. "The day care just called. Zoey got the chicken pox and I can't risk Eliel to catch it. You have to take him."

"No, Rachel. I can't. I mean, how do they even know that it is chicken pox? From what I know it is more common during the winter."

"They are sure, because one of the kids was called in sick with chicken pox. So they checked the whole group and three including Zoey have a light fever. Thank God, I just picked Eliel up, so he hasn't met Zoey yet."

"Rachel, I can't! I have work to do plus I've never looked after a baby for more than a few hours straight!" Her voice sounded slightly terrified and the glance she flashed her boss begged for help.

"Kate…" Rachel started again, but Gibbs saved her. "We have only paper work for today, Kate, tomorrow is the weekend and 'til Monday we'll find a solution!" Something in his voice caught Rachel's attention. "May I take Kate along to my car to pick Eliel's things up?" Rachel addressed Gibbs directly, sensing that the decision was made.

"Sure!" Gibbs had already returned his attention to the computer screen. Or leastwise he pretended to. He definitely was a kid guy and secretly he was curious to meet his girlfriend's nephew, but that would have to wait until after hours. _Maybe we should eventually end this hide and seek._

"I could take this cute fellow, 'til you're back up." Eliel seemed to have already twisted Ziva around his little finger.

###

As soon as the sisters were out of earshot, Rachel smiled at an obviously unhappy Kate. "I guess you finally met your perfect guy?"

"What?" Kate seemed shocked.

"You can't fool me, sis. For one thing the glances between you and Gibbs are speaking volumes, and for another thing he made a decision about your personal life. You wouldn't even accept that from your own parents…"

"Please don't tell anyone." Kate knew when to give up. "It's still a secret."

"So for how long do you date?" Rachel was curious.

"You remember the picklock I shot three months ago?" Rachel nodded. "It was kind of the trigger." Rachel watched her close, trying to decipher her mimics.

"Although I'm slightly offended you didn't tell me, I have to admit: I am happy if you are." She gave Kate a quick hug and smirked impish. "But you do have to come over and tell me everything as soon as this chicken pox crap is over." Kate agreed, relieved that her sister didn't seem to have a problem with her choice of man.

They reached Rachel's car and started to unload the things Ben and Sara had packed for Eliel.

###

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** So another one figured it out. Do you like Rachel's reaction? And do you want to read more about little Eliel, or should I keep him to the sidelines? Please, I need your reviews. They are the fuel my writing runs on.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Kate and Rachel had left, Eliel became uneasy. Not reacting to Ziva's attempts to calm him down, he began to cry. Not the loud nerving kind, but the relatively silent one that squeezes your heart. Rocking the baby on her arms, muttering in Hebrew, Ziva was obviously overcharged. McGee wasn't a big help, since his knowledge about babies wasn't very extensive either and Ziva considered her options, including her boyfriend, who sometimes acted like a child himself, Abby, who's get-up maybe would upset the child further, …

"Pass him over." Gibbs appeared next to her, disturbing her pondering. Surprised yet relieved Ziva obeyed.

"Hello Eliel. Nice to meet you, buddy." Gibbs' voice was so soft Ziva and McGee almost didn't believe their ears. He had lifted the little boy to eye level to gain his attention. Eliel's brown eyes locked with Gibbs blue ones and instantly the crying stopped. If Kate was a natural in the kitchen, Gibbs definitely was one with children -among many other things of course. "I guess I know why you're uncomfortable kiddo." A smirk emerged on his lips. "You definitively need a new diaper. Ziva, hand me the diaper bag" 'Though addressing Ziva, he kept his eyes on the baby the whole time. Even when he had to lower him onto his hip to grab the bag, his attention stayed, making sure that Eliel was, apart from the situation in his pants, ok. Leaving the bullpen, Gibbs declared. "We're in the conference room."

###

Kate returned alone, since Rachel wanted to pick up her ill daughter as soon as possible. "Where is Eliel?" She was startled.

"Gibbs took him to the conference room to change his diapers. You would not believe how he acted." Ziva answered her question.

"Yes, it was scary." Tim joined in. "I knew he likes kids and gets along pretty good with them, yet this was… well, I don't even know how exactly to describe it. I never was able to imagine Gibbs as a loving family guy but I think I have to consider this possibility now."

Kate didn't even hear his words. She was already rushing towards the conference room, still hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Sure, she really liked kids and she hadn't yet given up on her wish to have some on her own someday, even if she didn't know what Gibbs thought about it. They hadn't talked about things like that yet. Hell, they had not even talked where their relationship was heading to… Well, in any case, she was totally frightened about this babysitting. Like she had told Rachel, she hadn't taken care of a child for more than a few hours at a stretch and if she didn't want to spoil her brother's journey, this arrangement would last for 9 days. Sighing, Kate entered the conference room.

###

Gibbs noticed Kate's arriving and her sound of discomfort. _I shouldn't have forced her into this. Even though, it was an emergency._ Knowing exactly they had to talk about it he carefully closed the last button on Eliel's clothing and raised his eyes. Kate stood not far from the door across the table, obviously unsure what to do.

"You needn't have done this, Gibbs." Trying to maintain a professional behavior, she stepped near and started to repack the items he had used.

"Katie." Using her nickname to make clear that this was a private matter, he caught her hands, holding them gently in his big ones to stop her busying. "He needed a diaper change, so I did it."

Roughly, she freed herself from his grip. "I'm perfectly able to do that! I don't need anybody's help. Remember, you got me into this. Therefore I will do it!" Her anxiety and insecurity had apparently turned into anger. Her eyes were glistening from tears soon to run. _Boy, you fucked up big time!_ Gibbs thought. Busy to prevent the salty drops from falling, Kate realized Gibbs' arms too late to impede his steadying embrace. Finally overwhelmed by her emotions, she started to shake. "I'm not prepared to look after a baby." Contradicting to her latest outburst, she spilled her fears. "There is a reason for the 9 months of pregnancy. You can brace yourself. And I can't…" The rest drowned in another wave of sobbing.

"Shhhhh, Sweetie." He stoked her back. "I know that you're perfectly able to look after a baby. But as you said, I got you into this and I do want to help you. You are my girl, Katie. I won't let you down." He dropped a kiss on her hair, still holding her close as she clung to his shirt.

"Rachel figured it out." She had calmed down a little but her voice still was shaken.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked her gently, being answered by a shrug. "In this case I suggest, you go down to Abby, to get a little cheered up, whilst I go to my meeting with Vance and we talk about your sister when you regained your usual self-confidence."

"Ok." She loosened her grip, encircling his waist; her nose still buried in his shirt, bathing in his reassuring scent of coffee, sawdust and him. _How does he keep this odor of sawdust? He hadn't worked in the basement for at least 3 days..._

"I'm sure we'll be just fine. Look what an easy boy your nephew is." His words pulled her back, causing her to scoop her face out of his chest. The sight of the baby, now sitting peacefully on the table top, watching them with big eyes, made her chuckle. "That's my girl." Gibbs thumbs wiped the last residues of her tears away. "Keep that smile up. It makes you even more beautiful." His lips met hers for a short but meaningful kiss. "You wanna take him down to Abby or shall I…"

"I thought you have a meeting with Vance?" Kate was surprised.

"I do."

"You can't bring a baby to that." Kate wasn't quite sure, how much of this was seriousness and how much was joking. _I definitely should not play poker with him, ever. Well maybe strip poker…_

"Can't I?" This time she was sure to see a twinkle in his eyes. She slapped his chest playfully and shoved him towards the door.

"You're gonna be late."

Nearly out of reach he turned around, stole another quick peck from her lips and hurried for the door, speaking over his shoulder, so quietly she barely understood. "I would do anything for you, Kate."

And this time she was absolutely sure, he wasn't joking.

###

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. And since I haven't mastered the gift of mindreading yet, you still have to write your thoughts down. Thank you so very much! : )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know it took me way too long this time. I had kind of a writer's block. I hope you forgive me and read the new chapter anyway.

* * *

Kate exited the elevator, heading to an unusual silent lab. On her way down she had send Abby a text saying: 'Coming down 2 u. Plz switch off stereo.' She knew perfectly that it would be irresponsible to expose a baby to the lab tec's taste of music. Therefore she counted on her best friend to happily excuse her demand for silence in exchange for the chance to meet Eliel a day earlier than expected. (Originally they had planned for Abby to tag along at Rachel's Saturday morning.)

She stepped through the always open door. Aware of the fact that Tony had been moving heavy furniture and equipment for over a day now, she laughed noticing that the lab looked nearly the same as ever before. Tony was slumped in a chair at Abby's desk with his feet propped up on the table top, obviously taking a nap, whereas Abby stood at her work station, whirling around the very moment she heard Kate's laugh.

"Kate!" As most times she sounded like they hadn't met in years, although it had been barely 4 hours. _Her energy and soulfulness would be enough for a whole regiment._ Kate remembered what Gibbs had told her after a wonderful barbecue with Abby and Ducky about a month ago.

"Are you Eliel?" Tentatively Abby offered him a hand which he grasped at, highly interested in her wristband. "You haven't told me you're gonna bring him here." Speaking, she quickly took off her bracelet and collar, putting them away to make sure Eliel wouldn't be hurt by the rivets.

The thudding sound of the drawer being closed woke Tony. Turning to see what was going on he caught sight of Kate with the toddler, causing him to freeze. "Is this a baby, Kate?" He seemed to be confused.

"No Tony. He's our new murder suspect." Kate's answer was dripping ironic.

"How long exactly have I been sleeping?" Tony still wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Well, if you think he's mine that must be around one and a half years, considering the fact that I wasn't pregnant the last time we met." Abby nearly cried with laughter at Kate's comment, but Tony still sat stunned. "I'll explain it to you if you cede me that chair. This little man is unbelievingly heavy. Aren't you Eliel?" The boy had buried his head in her neck, being a little overwhelmed by the foreign people and surroundings plus Abby's outburst of laughter he didn't understand. Kate softly stroked the back of his head, settling down in the chair Tony had uncomplainingly abandoned and started to tell her colleagues the news.

###

Meanwhile Gibbs sat in MTAC, next to the director. They had discussed an overseas mission and had instructed the leading agent on site. The big screen went black as the technician ended the transmission. Waiting for the lights to be dimmed up, Gibbs broke the silence. "I'll put Agent Todd on desk duty during the next week and she will bring her 10 months aged nephew with her." It was his way of asking. He told Vance, what he'd do and thereby gave him the chance to intervene.

"Why exactly would I permit that?" Leon Vance knew exactly that Gibbs would have good reasons, but he wanted at least to hear them.

"It's an emergency, Leon." Vance just looked questioningly at him, raising an eyebrow. "Her sister's girl has the chicken pox, so Kate has to take Eliel. You don't want to be the one spoiling Kate's brother's honeymoon."

The director needed a moment to get the meaning. "No, I don't think so." Another moment later he offered. "She could take the days off."

"Don't think she'd appreciate that. Plus I need her here."

"Currently there is not much work to do. You could take the week off too. The whole team has enough overtime to do so."

"No thanks, Leon. Maybe sometime soon…"

Again Vance's eyebrow moved up, but he kept his thoughts on his own. "Ok." Rising from his seat, he checked his watch. "Excuse me, I have to leave. I have to go by the jeweler during my lunch break."

"Say Happy Birthday to Jackie from me." Gibbs got up too.

"I will, so be aware of a soon invitation for dinner. For some mystifying reason she likes you."

"Most women do."

Grinning, they exited MTAC without further speaking and split up. After a few steps towards his office Vance hesitated and turned back to Gibbs, who leaned at the railing looking down into the bullpen. "Never take anything for granted!" He said, referring to Gibbs latest statement.

Gibbs looked up. "Rule 8." He said affirmatively.

Quite sure that Gibbs got his message, Leon Vance finally left.

###

Gibbs entered Abby's lab, carrying takeout boxes. After his meeting with Vance he had send Tony and McGee to pick up lunch for the whole team and had headed downstairs to eat with his favorite two girls. The music coming from the stereo had changed from the usual deafening noise to a faint New Orleans Jazz, playing in the background. Abby was sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with Eliel. Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Kate?" Gibbs put the food down on Abby's desk.

"She fell asleep in my office." The goth pointed over her shoulder. "This whole excitement kinda wore her out."

"She should eat something. I'll get her." Turning to enter the other room, Gibbs was stopped by a little hand tugging at his pants. Eliel had crawled over to him and was now trying to stand up, using Gibbs' leg for stability.

"Seems like I'm going." Abby already was on her way, whilst Gibbs observed the baby. Looking down at his girlfriend's nephew, he felt his heart grow as the little boy extended his arms to get picked up. _He knows me only a few hours, but he seems to like me already._ A plopping sound refocused his mind. Letting go of Gibbs pants had caused Eliel to fall down on his butt again. Obeying to the still outstretched little arms, Gibbs picked the boy up the moment Abby and Kate entered the room.

###

After an uneventful rest of the day finally quitting time had come around. Since all paperwork was done Gibbs had allowed the team to leave punctual for the weekend. Walking towards Kate's car, he carried Eliel. The little man had refused to let go of him. Looking around to make sure they are out of earshot, Gibbs asked quietly: "My place?"

Kate opened the boot and put her things in. "Guess it'd be easier you come to mine."

"Why?"

Closing the flap, Kate turned around to face Gibbs. "Because I need time to set the crib. And because a little kid shouldn't be switching places like clothes, especially when it's not with its parents."

"Who talked about switching places?" Gibbs didn't give up that easily. "The both of you could stay at mine the whole 9 days." And before Kate had a chance to answer, he quickly added. "My place is bigger, so he can get a room on his own, and couldn't be woken when we're going to bed late." _Or if we're a little too loud at night._ "Plus I have a yard. A kid needs a yard to play." Although his face showed no emotion, his eyes were big and begging, giving Kate the urge to step in and kiss him senseless. _Those eyes are magical. How could I ever deny him anything?_ Trying to hide her powerlessness against those sparkling blue orbs, she loved so much, she answered austere. "Seems you have the better arguments."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. I really need it this time. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys. I know it took me long again, but I got this review for "Good Girl(Additional Chapter)" and it distracted me.

Dear anonymous 'Guest', I hope this gets to you: First of all: Nobody forced you to read this. So if it offends you, please do not read it. Second: Yes, Jesus was against premarital sex. He was a man of that century and that includes marital habits. But those include also the thought that a woman is the property of her husband and if you take everything literally you have to believe in that as well and, well, in that case I pity you. And third: You ask how I can justify my attitude? I don't have to. At least not to you. I do believe in **GOD** and try my best to live charity and the commandments and it is to **HIM** to judge me about that.

I hope I do not offend anyone again, but I had to vent. If something sounds illogical it might be a translation problem.

To all those who read my stories and do not complain: I hope you had a great Easter, or simply a great time for those who are not Christians, I love you. Here comes a new chapter. : )

* * *

The moment Kate pulled up in front of Gibbs house, its owner was, due to his driving habits, already waiting for her. He leaned relaxed against his car in the driveway. She got out of her car and he stepped near, pulling her in, to plant a longing kiss on her lips. Moving automatically, her hands landed on his broad chest, sliding up to his neck and into his soft grey hair. He turned them around, pressing her back against her closed car door. A lusty moan escaped her throat as his hand landed on her butt, trying to pull her closer than even possible. How she loved those big, callused hands. And what he did with them. _WAIT!_ Her reason kicked in. _You're making out in public. And Eliel is still in the car…_ Trying to thrust aside her upcoming naughty thoughts about her lover's hands' abilities, she sighed and retrieved from their kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just for fun." He grinned down on her, a boyish twinkle in his baby blue eyes. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered. "I wanted to do that all afternoon." His raspy voice turned her knees once more into jello. "So what have you planned for now?" His voice was still playful and he nipped at her earlobe.

Kate pushed –without great success- at his shoulders to reduce his influence to her thoughts. "First we should bring Eliel and his things inside." Kate frowned contemplatively. "We have to set up his crib and his playpen. I have no idea what I'm going to cook for dinner and I have to call Ben..."

"Ok captain. You think about food and call your brother. Let us men worry about those furniture." Gibbs landed a peck in the corner of her mouth and pushed himself away to get started.

###

Around 2130 a summer storm had started, finally bringing the cooling everybody had been longed for. Kate had just checked on Eliel and descended the stairs when her cell started to ring. Hurrying into the living room, she picked it up from the mantelpiece and answered without checking the caller id.

"Todd!"

"Hello Caitlin."

Kate's face lit up as she recognized her mother's voice: "Hi mom!" Her facial expression changed to worried. "You usually call on Sundays. Is everything ok?"

"Your dad and I are fine. Am I not allowed to call my baby girl?"

"Mooom!" Kate moaned. She hated it to be still treated like the nestling.

Ignoring her daughter's annoyed insertion Elisabeth Todd continued: "Rachel told me about Zoey. She said you're taking care of Eliel. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Pretty sure mom. Why shouldn't I? I'm an adult and perfectly able to look after a little kid." Kate was surprised about her own conviction, since she herself hadn't been so sure about this very question at first. _Leroy really has done well, convincing me._

"I know that, Caitlin." Her mother tried to appease her. "But you have to work and you're all alone. Shall I come down to Washington to help you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No mom. I'll manage this. And Sara and Ben are also ok with it."

"But you have to work next week,…"

Kate cut her short, knowing that her mother wouldn't give up that easy. "I already talked to my boss about that. And Leroy and Abby are helping me. So I'm not exactly alone with Eliel." _Oops! I shouldn't have said that!_

"I heard about Abby before. But who is Leroy?" Her mother changed in no time from overprotective to curious.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut. The only thing she could do now, was limiting the damages. "We're seeing each other. And he is quite good with children."

"How long are you dating? What kind of man is he? How have you met? Why haven't you told me?" Elisabeth started.

Kate suppressed a sigh. "Could we talk about this some other time please? Eliel woke up again and I really should…" This was definitely a white lie.

"Sure Caitlin. We'll talk about this on Sunday. And call if you need me to come and help!"

"Yes mom. Bye mom. Give dad a kiss for me." Kate disconnected the call and plopped onto the sofa. _This was not going as planned._ She rubbed her hands down her face.

"You told your mother?" Startled she opened her eyes. Gibbs leaned in the threshold. Neither his voice nor his face gave away how he felt about this.

"I didn't plan to. It slipped out." She tried to send him an apologizing glance, as he stepped near and sat down next to her.

"So there is no more need to worry about how to tell her." His face remained emotionless.

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I? You said I'm good with kids." His lips widened to a grin, but when he noticed her confusion he simply pulled her in for a hug. "I guess we eventually should talk about making our relationship public. But…" He retrieved from their embrace to look into her tired eyes. "…I guess we postpone that talk to tomorrow." With a swift movement he hooked his arms around her knees and shoulders and scooped her up, carrying her upstairs towards their bedroom.

"Thanks. Love you." Kate mumbled, snuggling deeper into his embrace. _He does have problems voicing his needs, but he's master in sensing mine._

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is very short and there is no baby-action, but there will be in the next one. I promise! : )


End file.
